Fated to Pretend
by xXxIntoTheDarknessxXx
Summary: 'Just look at the messed up love lives of the A level class of 2008'. It's a look at the Gen 1 gang's love lives after Chris' funeral, when Tony and Michelle dropped Sid off at the airport to chase Cassie to New York. Inspired by 'Time To Pretend' by MGMT.


_Ooh baby, baby, it's a wild world_

_And I'll always remember you, like a child girl._

_Stupid song stuck in my fuckin' head. _Sid thought bitterly, making his way up the hill to the place where Cassie had tried to kill herself. She loved it there. He found fucking creepy that she would ever want to go back there again.

'Hi.' He said, reaching the top and sitting on the bench next to the lovely blonde. 'Hi, Sid.'

And that was the start of the screwed up off and on relationship of Cassie and Sid.

Skip ahead a year, past a get together, a break up, the death of a friend. It's just after the funeral and A level results, and Tony has just thrown an envelope in Sid's lap. 'What's this?' He asked. 'Open it.' was Tony's only reply. And so he did. Inside was Sid's passport and a plane ticket to 'New York City. Why'd I want to go there?' 'Thin, blonde, says "oh, WOW" a lot.' _No. No FUCKING way. No fucking way in hell was I going to see Cassie. Besides, '_You said it was fucking over. You're the one who said forget it, Tony.'

Soon, they'd pulled into the airport, and both boys got out of the car, standing by the revolving door. 'Where's Michelle?' 'In the car or something. I don't know. Gave her the keys and told her to idle somewhere.' 'Good bye Tony. Thanks, you know, for the ticket and stuff.' 'Yeah. Goodbye, Sid.' Sid picked up his bag and walked into the door. Tony stood still, watching the door, and In a few seconds, Sid walked right out, bags in hand, and right up to Tony. 'Tony-' 'I know, Sid.' Tony cut in. 'Three things, Sid. One, take off this stupid hat, it makes you look retarded.' He pulled off Sid's hat and ruffled his hair. _He must have one for every day of the fucking week, so it doesn't matter if I keep this one. _'Two.' he continued, stepping forward to press his lips to Sid's forehead, leaving them there for almost half a minute before stepping back. 'I always loved you the most, Sid.' Sid nodded at this, his chocolate eyes looking more doe-like than ever. 'and 3. Well, I can't think of a three.' He grabbed Sid in a bone-crushing hug and didn't let go until Sid's flight was called. 'I'll miss my flight, Tony. I gotta go.' 'Right then, bye, Sid.' 'Bye, Tony.' He picked up his bags, walked into the airport, and that was it. He was gone. Tears rolled down Tony's cheeks as he stared at the door.

Sid was gone. To find the love of his life. Tony, however, was off to Cardiff after the summer, and his girlfriend to Yorke. They knew it was pretty much over. Just look at the fucked up love lives of A level class of 2008.

Anwar secretly loves Sketch, who secretly still loves Maxxie,

Maxxie loves James, who secretly loves Anwar,

Michelle secretly loves Jal, who loves Chris,

Chris secretly still loved Ange,

Sid loves Cassie, who loves him,

and Tony? He loves Sid.

Sighing heavily, Tony makes his way back to Sid's dad's stolen car. Not for the first time, either. Or the second, or the third. He finds Michelle asleep on the back seat as he starts up the engine and backs out of the parking spot.

Maybe these past few years we really have been fated to pretend. _Stupid fucking song stuck in my head. _

A/N 3 things.

One, I thought it strange that Tony rips of Sid's hat, yet, he puts one on when he lands at New York, then Cook, Freddie, and JJ find one in his locker at Roundview. So I thought maybe he had multiples and Tony wanted to keep one as a reminder of the good times;

Two, anything that seems a bit off (like me writing the word retarded-I only wrote that in keeping with the scene-I despise the word like nothing else), (like quotes, the 'class of' date, spelling of 'Yorke'), probably is. I'm Australian, not British. But now I swear Brit, like the gang. Its habit I picked up in the first two episodes when I started watching online last year. They've only aired up to sesaon 3 episode 1 here so far. Tossers;

Three, well, I can't think of a three but I love gen 1 of Skins, and watching the last scenes of season 2 always makes me sad, and hearing the s1 and s2 themes make me nostalgic. It feels kind of like they're my friends, in a totally crazy-as-Cassie way.

and D, as Sid said, I love some of the music they use in this gen, it was the inspiration for this fic. Clutch Edit-Fat Segal. Maxxie dances to this several times at the beginning of the second series and that plays during the chase with Dale. Wild World-Mike Bailey and Nick Hoult skins cover, love it; and MGMT-Fated To Pretend, end scenes of gen 1.

Please review, I'd love to know what you all think. I may or may not post more, I'm not sure yet. I posted this years ago, I left obscenities in the description and failed to notice until it was removed….whoops.


End file.
